Suprises
by the-wife-of-a-winchester
Summary: When Roy Mustang goes to work that day, he recieves some surpising news; He's gotten Riza's younger sister pregnant! Now, he has to settle down and learn to be a father. Roy/OC, R & R! Rated T, might go up later.


I just came up with this idea the other day. I've already started writing the second chapter, so that should be up soon. I hope you enjoy! R & R 3

Note: Angelica is 25, so no, it's not like Roy's a creepers.

Roy Mustang was not a man who scared easily. Being a man of alchemy, he thought out things rationally. What did scare him a bit, however, was the way his lieutenant came into the office that morning, as well as the news she delivered.

The Flame Alchemist sat at his desk, gulping down coffee to keep himself awake as he started on his paperwork, most of which should have been finished the day before. He didn't even raise his head as his office door opened. "Good morning, lieutenant." Roy greeted, scribbling on the papers quickly. He paused to look up as he didn't receive a reply.

Riza Hawkeye carried a stack of paperwork in her arms, her bro furrowed as she stopped in front of Roy's desk. She dropped the papers on top of the growing pile of work before crossing her arms over her chest. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

Something was wrong; Roy could easily tell by the way Riza was acting. He set down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "Permission granted." HE replied, studying the woman head to toe.

Riza sighed deeply, her arms still tightly crossed over her chest. "I'm sure you're aware I know about your relations with my sister." She started, continuing to stand despite Roy's offer to sit down.

Roy nodded slowly, folding his hands on his lap. "Yes, I am. Why?" He asked curiously. It seemed that the blonde was building up to something.

The blonde woman chewed at her lip, almost angrily as she looked down at the man. "And I'm sure you're aware she's been sick for the last few weeks." Riza continued.

Roy frowned slightly, nodding again. He had let Angelica have some time off to recover from whatever sickness she was dealing with. 'What are you trying to get at, Riza?" He questioned.

Riza slapped her hands down on Roy's desk, making the man jump in his seat. "I called a doctor over for her this morning," She nearly hissed, her honey colored eyes boring into him. "And they said she's pregnant!"

Roy's dark eyes widened, his mouth hanging open in shock. He was defiantly not expecting this…though that would explain why the woman was so mad. The Colonel cleared his through. "S-She is?"

Riza straightened back up, glaring. "Yes, she is." She paused, hand twitching over her gun holster. "I hope you're not planning to leave her, sir. There's no going back after what you did."

The man frowned more, gulping as he watched the woman's hand move closer to her gun. "Of course I won't." Roy said, his expression hardening slightly. "I'm quite fond of Angelica, if you didn't already know."

The older Hawkeye sister let out what almost sounded like a relieved sigh. "Good." Riza said before bringing her right hand to her forehead in a salute.

Roy nodded to her. "You're dismissed." He said, his stomach flip-flopping as he watched the blonde walk away. The raven haired man leaned forward, rubbing his forehead warily. He was going to be a father. The Colonel wasn't sure if he was ready for such a thing, but as Riza had said, there was no going back. Sighing deeply, Roy started on his paperwork again, hoping he would get done at a decent enough time to see Angelica.

Surprisingly enough, Roy finished his paperwork mid afternoon. He hadn't stopped for lunch, though he wasn't very hungry. After sorting the papers, the alchemist stood and slid on his coat. It was still early enough that he could stop by an old friend's house before going to visit Angelica.

As Ro left his office and passed by Riza's desk, he smiled softly. "I'll most likely see you tonight. I'm heading over there once I visit Hughes."

Riza looked up at him, an angry look still in her eyes. "Alright, sir." She replied, going back to her work.

The Colonel frowned as he walked away, slipping gloved hands into his pockets. He hoped that this wouldn't ruin his friendship with his lieutenant, though it seemed like it already had right now.

A while later, Roy arrived at the town house of Maes Hughes, an old friend he met at the military acadmey they attended together. He knocked on the door, running a hand through his dark hair. Hughes would be able to calm him; he always could.

The door opened and Gracia, the love of Hughes' life, stood in the doorway. She smiled softly, "Oh, Roy, what a pleasant surprise." The young woman turned for a moment. "Maes, dear, Roy is here."

Hughes bounded into the entryway, his hands covered in colorful paints. He grinned at Roy, motioning for the Flame to enter the house. "Roy, come on in!" Chirped the man, looking for something to wipe his hands on.

Roy smiled a bit, entering the cozy house quickly. He slipped off his boots and coat as Gracia closed the door behind him.

Hughes pushed his glasses up on his nose with his now clean fingers. "So, to what do I owe this surprised?" He replied curiously, leading Roy into the living room.

The Flame Alchemist heaved a sigh, taking a seat on the floral patterned couch. "Well, I got some surprising news this morning and I'm still in shock." He explained, playing idly with the chain attached to his pocket watch. Hughes gave him and curious look and he sighed again. "Angelica is pregnant."

Hughes' eyes widened before he grinned widely and pulled Roy into a tight, brotherly hug. "Congratulations, Roy! I knew you two would stick together!"

Roy returned the hug, smiling faintly. "I've never been as nervous as I am right now." He admitted, chewing at his lip.

Hughes pulled back, smiling brightly. "That'll pass. I was nervous when Gracia was carrying Elysia." He said, patting his friends shoulder.

Looking up at Hughes, Roy ran a hand through his hair. "It's not just that…" He started. "Relationships with other military personnel are rather frowned upon, so-"

"So?" Hughes cut the man off, raising an eyebrow. 'Figure out your priority's, Roy. You love her, don't you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I do!" The Colonel said defensively, narrowing his eyes. "What's your point?"

"My point is, don't let your job go to your head. You're going to be a father, Roy. You need to focus on that and not what people think about your relationships." Hughes said, looking over the edge of his glasses at Roy.

Roy stroked his chin thoughtfully. The man did have a good point; he always seemed to. "Thanks for keeping my head on straight." He said with a slightly amused expression.

Hughes nodded, smiling. "Anytime, Roy, anytime."

After a nice visit with Hughes, Roy took his leave. It was already dark out, so he hurried himself to the Hawkeye's house. He stopped by a local florist and picked up a bouquet of roses on the way there, just on the off chance Angelica was mad at him.

As Roy arrived at the house, he hesitated at the door. Would Riza chew him out again for impregnating her younger sister? Taking a deep breath, the Colonel knocked on the door. He instantly heard footsteps and smiled softly as the door was opened, "Hey."

Angelica turned from the stove as she heard a knock at the door and hurried herself to answer it. The woman hoped it was Roy and smiled brightly when she opened the door, revealing the man she wanted. "Roy!" She threw her arms around him happily.

Roy pulled Angelica close, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He pressed their foreheads together, gazing into the girl's blue eyes. "Feeling better?"

The brunette shrugged slightly, nodding as she pulled the man into the house. "For now, it's just the mornings when I'm sick really." She said, reluctantly breaking their embrace to go check on the food.

Roy closed the door behind himself as he was pulled into the house, watching Angelica trot back to the kitchen. "I'm glad you're not feeling sick all the time." He said, shrugging his coat off. The raven haired alchemist kicked off his boots before entering the kitchen, walking up behind his cooking lover and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Riza told me."

Angelica leaned back against Roy's comforting embrace, smiling faintly as she stirred the pasta into the alefredo sauce. "And what do you think? Aside from, 'Oh god is Riza going to castrate me?'" She asked with a slightly amused expression.

Roy chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "That thought did cross my mind a few times today, yes," He paused, sliding his warm hands under her shirt, resting them on her soft stomach. "Honestly? I'm scared as hell. But nevertheless, I'm excited."

Angelica turned off the burner, resting her hands over top of his. "I'm glad to hear that." She said, turning to hug Roy again.

Roy returned the hug tightly, rubbing her back gently. "I bought you some flowers." He said, motioning to the case on the table that was no filled with fresh red roses.

The younger Hawkeye sister smiled happily she looked at the flowers. "That's so sweet, thank you." Angelica said, pressing a kiss to Roy's lips.

Roy returned the kiss gladly, cupping her cheek gently. He kept his other arm tightly wound around her waist, keeping as much contact between the two of them as he could. With a groan, he pulled his lips from hers. The door had just opened, signaling Riza had arrived. And judging by the annoyed expression on Angelica's face, she had heard it too.

Angelica rested her chin on Roy's shoulder, peeking over it. "Have a good day at work Riza?" She asked, still holding onto Roy.

Riza set her bags down and looked towards the kitchen. "It was fine; the Colonel left work way too early." It was then that the woman spotted a black jacket and combat boots that did not belong to her, nor her sister. "I take it he's already here then?"

Roy sighed, letting go Angelica and looking into the living room. "I finished my paperwork though for once." He said, leaning on the doorway.

Angelica giggled softly to herself, turning to plate their dinner. "Take a seat, you two. Dinner's done." She said, setting the plates down on the table.

Riza entered the room, sitting down at the table. "How did the rest of your appointment go?" She asked, starting to dig into her food.

Angelica sat beside her sister, smiling as Roy pushed her chair in. "It went well. I made another one for tomorrow so they can check how the baby is doing." She paused looking across the table at her lover. "Speaking of, would you mind coming with me? You have the day off anyway."

Roy took a bite of food, only just realized how hungry he was, seeing as he skipped lunch. As he swallowed he nodded. "Of course not. I'd love to." Truth be told, he was planning on sleeping in and relaxing all day, but he figured it would make Angelica happy.

"Great!" Angelica said with a smile, eating happily.

After a somewhat awkward and quiet dinner, Riza retired to her room, leaving Angelica and Roy to clean the kitchen. It didn't take long, and soon enough they found themselves cuddled on the couch.

Roy buried his face in Angelica's sweet smelling hair. "Think your sister will ever forgive me?" He mumbled into her hair, closing his eyes as he settled comfortably against the couch.

Angelica snuggled back against him, scratching her chin in thought. "She better. Honestly don't see why she's so upstairs about it." She replied, shaking her head.

Roy chuckled a bit, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Well I'm sure in her eyes, I've defiled her little sister." He pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.

Angelica scoffed, rolling her eyes. "She needs to accept that I'm an adult and she doesn't need to watch over me like I'm a child."

Roy smiled softly. "That's just how Riza is. She really lives up to her last name." He paused as the clock chimed; opening his eyes to find it was already 9 o'clock. "I should probably head home."

Angelica rolled over, now nose to nose with Roy. "Why don't you stay the night?" She asked softly, holding him close.

Roy considered it for a moment before smiling. "Why not?" He said, running his fingers through her hair.

Angelica smiled brightly, closing her eyes and yawning softly. Soon enough, they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
